The Magic Eight Ball
by xUnicornsRulex
Summary: Aarch dares Micro-Ice to let the magic eight ball answer all of his questions.


The Magic Eight Ball

Everyone knew that Micro-Ice was the prankster in the team. They also knew that Micro-Ice consider himself the dare king, which was true. When Mark dared Micro-Ice to run butt naked down to the end of a street and back, he did. When Mei dared him to sing Barbie girl in front of a large crowd of people and paparazzi, he did and when D'jok dared him to eat one hundred sugar donuts, he did. The last one lead him to be sick for three days after that. Which annoyed Aarch like hell but Mark was happy since he was able to play football for the next match. But the last dare that Micro-Ice had done was the last straw. Mark was also to be blamed for the incident since he was the one that had dare Micro-Ice to put lax in his morning coffee. But Mark had already been dealt with. As revenge he had made Mark shave off his afrow, if he didn't then he would have to leave the team. Aarch had been praying that he would take the 'leave the team' opinion since nobody liked him but seeing Mark with a bald head was some improvement at least. Nevertheless he needed to come up with some plan to get back at Micro-Ice for actually committing the crime. He couldn't get rid of Micro-Ice since that would me Mark fully taking his place. As he picked up a round random object in his hand, an evil plan began to form in his head.

Micro-ice knew he was a dead man. At first he thought he and Mark would just get a big lecture or something but when Aarch had order Mark to shave off his afrow or leave the team, he knew something bad was coming.

"Micro-Ice!" Aarch's voice made Micro-Ice jump ten feet in the air (without using the flux, so I think that's a record) slowly Micro-Ice turned to face his coach. However, instead of finding an anger face, Aarch was smiling at him. Something is defiantly going on, Micro wondered, trying not to show the fear in his face.

"Hey Coach." Micro-Ice tried to say cheerfully. Aarch's smile grew even bigger.

"Micro-Ice, I dare you say nothing all day unless someone asks you a question, which you must answer with this magic eight ball." Aarch order, revealing a small black ball from his pocket.

"Uuummm ok." Micro-Ice answered. Sure, he found it weird but come on. He was the dare king. He had to do this. Micro-Ice snatched the magic eight ball from Aarch's hand and walked off. It didn't take long for Aarch dare to begin when Thran came down the hall. He stopped in front of Micro-Ice.

"Micro-Ice, do you think I'm gay." Thran asked him. Mirco-Ice shook the magic eight in his hand and waited for the answer.

"Yes." Micro-Ice answered, earning a punch from Thran, however it was a very girly punch so it didn't really hurt that much. Later on D'jok came walking down the hall.

"Hey Micro-Ice." D'jok called out to him. Micro-Ice said nothing but with D'jok and his big ego -always thinking of himself- he didn't really seem to notice. "Do you remember when we went shopping the other day and I saw that t-shirt with my face on the front of it." D'jok smiled, thinking how good he looked on that t-shirt. Micro-Ice shook the magic eight ball.

"Yes." He stated.

"Do you remember how much it was? I want to get it for Mei's birthday present." He questioned. Again Micro-Ice shook the magic eight ball.

"Too early to predict." Micro-Ice read out.

"That's not even an answer." D'jok snapped. Micro-Ice just reminded silent. "Did you remember to switch your brain on this morning or something?" Micro-Ice shook the magic eight ball.

"Who knows?" Micro-Ice shrugged.

"Wow! That's probably the most logical thing you've ever said." D'jok laughed as he walked on to go and buy that shirt. Later on Micro-ice bumped into Yuki.

"Hey Micro-Ice, do you like this new dress I'm wearing?" She asked, as she swung around in it. Micro-Ice shook the eight ball.

"Looking good." Micro-Ice sang.

"Really?" She cried cheerfully. Micro-Ice shook the magic eight ball.

"No."

"What?" Yuki screamed. Micro-Ice shook the ball quickly.

"My sources say no."

"What the hell does that even mean?" She shouted.

"Who knows?"

"Micro-Ice did you lose your brain or something." Yuki screamed.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then what the hell are you doing?" She continued to shout at Micro-Ice.

"Forget about it."

"Micro-Ice if you don't grow up then we are through. Got it." She snapped. Micro-Ice didn't answer. "Well?" She asked. Micro-ice quickly shook the ball.

"Yes, in due time." At this statement, Micro-Ice felt an explosion of pain when Yuki knee connected with Micro-Ices groin.

Aarch had watched the whole scene happen, as he hid behind a small vase (which was too small to hide him but nevertheless it seemed to work)laughing to himself, as Yuki walked away and Micro-Ice was left rolling around in pain on the fall.

"That will teach you to ever double cross me again." Aarch laughed to himself, all the way back to the office.


End file.
